


Smiles In The Sea

by FandomStar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, MerMay, Merman Jedediah (Night At The Museum), Ocean, POV Octavius, Short & Sweet, but no one knows how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Jed and Octavius meet every night so they can't be spotted. Sometimes they have somewhat important discussions. Sometimes they just enjoy themselves. This is one such time where both conditions apply.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Smiles In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all the MerMay art that's been coming up on my Instagram feed, so I wrote this. Don't know if it's a masterpiece or a monstrosity. Either way, you're having it in your life!

Octavius sat on the rocks at the point where the ocean met the land. Every evening for two years, he had done this, waiting for his lover to show. Without warning, water cascaded over him from his left. Octavius laughed as he tried to wipe the water from his face.

"Hello to you, too!" he teased.

"Aw, c'mon Ock! Ya like it!" Jedediah goaded, resting his arms on Octavius' thighs and leaning forward with his eyes half lidded.

"I like _you_." Octavius allowed, his mouth turning up into a smile as he combed his fingers through his lover's drenched blonde hair.

Jed grinned up at Octavius.

"So, you joinin' me, or what?"

Laughing, Octavius gently pushed him away to stand. Appreciatively, Jed watched Octavius pull his t-shirt off and step out of his shorts. When he sat again, Jed circled his arms around Octavius' waist and pulled him off the rocks, into the ocean with him. The couple dissolved into giggles as Octavius curled a leg around Jed's waist, letting his foot brush the scales of the merman's tail. Humming, Jed pressed his lips to Octavius', almost desperate. It was incredible, how easy their mouths slid against each other.

"I love you." Octavius whispered, Jed's salty taste still on his tongue. 

Jed grinned softly, before wrapping himself around his human lover.

"Love you too." he mumbled, the words muffled against Octavius' neck.

Gently, Octavius stroked Jed's back and hair.

"On all levels, this relationship shouldn't work. I shouldn't even know you exist." he pondered.

"But it does, and you do," Jed pointed out, lifting his head. "We've made it work or two years."

"Mmm. Best two years of my life." Octavius breathed, gazing into Jed's piercing blue eyes.

For a moment, that was how they stayed - lost in each other's eyes - before Jed curled his arms around Octavius, holding him against his body as he fell to float on his back with his boyfriend safely and securely on top of him. Octavius trailed kisses across Jed's cheek and snuggled his head under Jed's chin to settle in for a comfortable night enjoying his lover's company.


End file.
